Into Dark 3
by XxTheMoonRiddlexX
Summary: Hope, at times, has ruled the world, and sometimes fear must bow down. The wind has told you a story of life, of a terrian world born from ice, with fleets of starships, dancing lights. But now the story is at an end. Listen to the last, my friend, let me say this tales end. *3rd in "Into Dark" trilogy*


Hey guys! This will be the last of the_ "Into Dark"_ Trilogy! I know, I know. It is sad, and I am sorry if you do not like that, I don't really either, but I just wanted to try something a little different. **All reviews are welcome! So please do, if you want to, like it, hate it, have the time or want to correct me! ("Into Dark 2" and "Into Dark 1", in case you're new to the Into Dark Trilogy, are not crossovers.)

_***YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!***_

_**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**_

* * *

_**INTO DARK 3**_

_**(In the End…)**_

In the year 2617.03, the Man in the Moon took pity. The fairy, the Guardian of Memories turned from wing to wingless, feathers to human skin. He did not take the thing she hated most, MiM left her immortality.

_The Humans had spread far and wide; the Universe could no longer hide._

* * *

_**(…Is the Beginning)**_

Toothiana.

That was her name, but don't humans have a last one too?

Yes. Yes, most of them do.

The name she choose was the name of a ghost, a hint, a reminder of what the earth had lost.

Frost.

* * *

_**(The Final Frontier)**_

A terrain world, born from ice,

A fleet of starships, dancing lights.

Alien planets, they existed it was true!

She pasted though ranks, her shirt was blue.

Tooth was a dentist, a doctor and more,

She was an explorer,

going where no one has ever gone before.

But still she hoped beyond her grief, that belief was not gone, as one might think.

* * *

_**(Supernova) **_

Maybe around 3,999,999,274, years had passed since 700 year war. The Sun would explode, and a part of the fairy would be gone forever, life a bore. And then she learned something while she worked on a starship she knew not the name, only its number, NCC-1701-A.

And the Earth disappeared in a storm of fire, with it, the palaces, clouds, workshops and warrens. Only the book of the Guardians remained, the last of the legends Toothiana Frost saved.

* * *

_**(The Life)**_

But hope at times has ruled the world, and sometimes fear must bow down. The moon was gone, like Mother Earth, in the darkness the truth still shone.

Among the shadows was where she found it…while a line was straightened and a life was taken.

_Reincarnations, one and all,_

_Ensign, Commander,_

_Captain, Engineer._

Her friends, her comrades had lived again. Maybe, maybe a new time would begin.

* * *

**_(Rise of the Old, Rise of the New)_**

Furball, blood and superhuman strength,

the captain breathed, he was saved!

He was Jack, she knew that true,

it was all in his laugh, cold to blue.

* * *

Bunny was born of volcanoes, sand and fire,

and to Tooth, he was a few positions higher.

* * *

Sandy of course, could talk out loud.

He knew the stars and where to fly;

he knew which phasers should be fired.

* * *

North was the last, the hardest to find,

but when she did,

he was the head of the engineering line.

* * *

_**(Guardians of Childhood; Guardians of the Stars)**_

So maybe they no longer remembered all that they'd once known, but as long as one remembers, the Guardians, will never lose.

No longer the Guardians of Childhood, but something far, far greater. The Universe was at their fingers; Now, they must protect it.

Tooth wrote one more thing in the back of the Guardian book, one last thing, before the next lives of the Guardians began. And what she wrote, was this:

_**We were Guardians of Childhood,**_

_**We are the Protectors of all worlds alike,**_

_**We will be the Guardians of the Stars,**_

_**And we vow protect the Universe,**_

_**With our lives.**_

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Okay, two questions for you all:**

**1)Who was each Guardian as a character in Star Trek?**

**2)What do you think the reference was with the line "...while a line was straightened and a life was taken."?**

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
